Hannah Juett
Name: Hannah Juett Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10 Extra Curricular Activity: Snowboarding, Hockey, Youth Group School: Ann Arbor High, MI Appearance: The first thing you notice about Hannah is her shocking red hair, with a close second being her alluring blue eyes. She is very pretty, but in an approachable way, and she has a tendency to put even the most shy at ease with her smile. She is not a girly girl though, and well-manicured nails would take her maybe a day to destroy. She can be classified as really cool bordering on hippie-ish, and has many friends. She stands about 5-7 and 130lbs, with an athletic build. If you were to walk by her on the street, you would assume she was some kind of surfer or snowboarder, and your assumptions would be right. On the day of the trip she was wearing a yellow Abercrombe shirt with one of those side brim winter hats, and cargo pants. She also has a light windbreaker jacket made by her favorite snowboarding company, Burton. Biography: Hannah was born in Ann Arbor, MI to a loving father who raised her on his own. They were well off, and Hannah never wanted for anything. She lived on the water, and loved the cold, participating in all sorts of winter sports from a young age. She enjoys the fact that she can beat most boys at hockey and embarrass them on the slopes with her trusty Burton snowboard. She got involved in her youth group in 6th grade and now trusts her Lutheran faith to get her through anything. She attended several mission trips to Mexico and Guatamala her freshman year of high school, and was coordinating an effort to go to Brazil this year. She met her boyfriend, Kurt, in her freshman year, and fell madly in love with him. They met on the snowboarding hill, and Hannah was going through her usual lines at the park with her normal group of gawkers watching her from the side when she noticed a new guy at the top of the hill. His name was Kurt, and he was from California and to Hannah, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Deeply tan, slightly Middle Eastern with a touch of Greek and American melting pot thrown in, he was a striking figure, and caught her eye immediately. She was about to shrug him off when he took off down the hill, and she watched him absolutely shred several rails on the way down. She barely remembered going down herself, but when she did, she walked right up to him and introduced herself. They became acquainted for the rest of the day, and he asked her out later that week. They were always together, and Hannah's guy friends, though secretly jealous, all knew that Kurt was a great guy for her. Then, one day, she went to Kurt's house to hang out for the evening, and found him dead in his room with a bullet in his head. The note read something about being curious about the afterlife, and Hannah was wrecked inside. She knew that she should have gotten him involved with her youth group, and she vowed never to let anyone she knew die unsaved again. Other: She is your classic tomboy. She is sarcastic and funny, and can beat most guys in any kind of verbal argument. The fact that she is so super cool leads most girls to seek friendships elsewhere, but the guys flock to her, and she takes it all with ease. She doesn't ever really have boyfriends, but she isn't a lesbian, she just prefers guys as friends and not boyfriends. The one guy that she had a romantic relationship with did not end well, and she is constantly haunted by that fact. She covers it up well though, and you never see her sad or down in public. She continues to shred the snowboard hill and play hockey religiously, and with that and youth group, it pretty much is her whole life. Number: 44 The above biography is as written by Guitarjack87. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Beretta PX4 Storm pistol Conclusions: Um... Er... Ouch. Can you say boy trouble? (Teehee.) I see G44 as being the leader type, but the question is what she'll exactly do with her charisma. Lead people to death, or be the first one to find a way off of the island? Game Evaluations Kills: Adib Harabbi Killed by: Fell from the rooftop of the warehouse Collected Weapons: Beretta BX4 Storm Pistol (to Jill Gatling) Allies: Lucinda Garnett, Jack O'Connor, Jill Gatling, Sidney Crosby, Martyn Ferdinand Enemies: Adib Harabbi Mid-Game Evaluation: Hannah began her game in the bamboo coppice, where she almost immediately ran into fellow contestant Adib Harabbi. Already suspicious, Hannah accused him of trying to sneak up on her, which Adib denied adamantly. When asked what weapon she drew, Hannah lied to Adib, telling him she'd received a brick and discarded it at the start of the game, unsure of whether or not she could trust the boy. Moments later, Adib saw the gun she had drawn and, positive that she had tried to trick him and kill him, attacked. Hannah did the only thing she could do in the situation: she retaliated. The end result of the encounter was the death of Adib, after which Hannah fled the bamboo coppice in horror. Hannah found herself wandering down the dirt path, where she encountered Lucinda Garnett. After discovering the girl was not hostile, and was in fact in almost exactly the same predicament as herself, Hannah decided to align herself with the girl. As Lucinda mentioned heading to the coppice, a chill ran down Hannah's spine as she recollected the events that had just unfolded there, but she followed her nonetheless. Lagging behind Lucinda a bit, she caught up with her in the coppice as Lucinda was speaking to fellow Barry Colesoner Adam Dodd. Hannah remained silent throughout the encounter and throughout Danya's announcement, finally vocalizing herself at Lucinda's request to leave the coppice. Somewhere, between the coppice and their next destination, the two became separated, and Hannah found herself at the warehouse. What she didn't know was that Lucinda had actually just left only moments ago, after snapping and attacking one of the warehouse occupants, Martyn Ferdinand. Scared, Hannah approached group of Jill Gatling, Jack O'Connor, Sidney Crosby, and Martyn as they stood outside the warehouse. A rather jumpy Jill interrogated Hannah with the help of Jack as she approached, but finding Hannah was rather docile, the interrogation ceased rather quickly. Jack instructed Hannah to leave, however, out of sympathy, Jill allowed her to stay, under the condition that she surrender her weapon and pack, which Hannah did immediately. Hannah and co. formed somewhat of a shaky alliance to escape and everything was going well, that is, until Jeremy Torres, Ryan Torres, and Clare Shephard arrived outside. Somewhere within all the chaos, Sidney expressed his wishes to escape to Hannah. Together, they headed to the roof, followed by Jack O'Connor. Somewhere along the line Hannah began to hallucinate, thinking she saw Kurt. As she ran toward him, she slipped and fell off the roof. Crosby attempted to lend her a hand, but with the coming of Angelina Kaige and the grenade she'd just launched into the warehouse, Hannah fell to her death. Post-Game Evaluation: Too much of a goody-goody to be a real contender anyway. Not to mention, she was a complete fool. She handed over her pack without any hesitation. If I were those warehouse kids, I would've shot her dead right there. Ah well. Memorable Quotes: "All I need is some mascara and a hairbrush and I'll be back to killing in no time!" - to Lucinda Garnett after encountering her on the dirt path. “You know what? You can’t trust anyone, it’s all a matter of believing in them. But in this horrible game, believing doesn’t exist.” - to Jill Gatling, after being asked to prove her trustworthiness. Other/Trivia *Hannah was declared an inactive after Guitarjack87 got bored and stopped roleplaying as her. Rather than killing her off like all the other inactives, Kaishi allowed Master_Mind to adopt her, thus giving him a chance to join in the RP after the character cap had taken place. Master_Mind is the only handler who was able to join after the cap. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Hannah, in chronological order. *Hannah Juett *G56 - Start *Revisiting The Past... *Onslaught Redux Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Hannah Juett. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! For being Guitarjack's first attempt at roleplaying as a girl, he's done a pretty good job so far. - Megami Category:V1 Students